


When The Wind Blows

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couple hundred words over drabble length, Implied as Post-Sburb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>i’ll leave when the wind blows</em>
  <br/>
  <em>take a breath and there it goes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i’ll be outside of your window</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i’ll pass by but i’ll go slow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i’ll leave when the wind blows.</em>
</p><p>The wind cups your face like soft hands and whispers sweet nothings into your ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in the description are from "The Wind Blows" by All American Rejects.

“So, what’s your big deal with the wind?”

You give Jade a sidelong glance. She isn’t looking at you.

“The hell do you mean by that, Harley?”

You know what she means.

She means the way you cringe when the wind blows, or how you stop and stare when the weather forecast calls for tornadoes or hurricanes. She means the way you always drive with the windows down, even if it’s hotter than Satan’s asshole outside. The way you do anything you can to be close to the wind, to have it washing over you, even if it’s cold and Rose complains that you’re going to get frostbite because _Dave, it is twenty below out here._

“I think you know what I mean.”

When you look over again, she still isn’t looking at you. In fact, she isn’t even looking in your general direction. She’s staring straight forward, apparently intrigued by the shitty little monkey bars and twisty slides. You push yourself on the swing, and the wind cups your face and brushes your lips.

_dave, you are being ridiculous!_

“Maybe we should go for a drive. Sitting in a park at eleven pm ain’t a normal thing to do - next thing you know, we’re getting hauled off to jail for pedophilia.”

Jade’s looking at you now, one eyebrow raised. Her mouth is quirked upwards, but the grin she sports isn’t a usual Jade Harley grin - it’s a sad, sympathetic smile. “Well we wouldn’t want that, would we?” She responds, giggling lowly as she hops off of the swing. You propel yourself backward and leap off of your own swing, nearly smiling when the wind meets your lips. Jade is still smiling sympathetically. You really wish she’d stop that - staring at you like you're the saddest thing she's ever seen.

(then again you probably are)

(youre certainly the saddest thing  _youve_ ever seen)

You sneak into the apartment you and her share with Rose, and when you offer to drive she tells you that she’s doing the driving. You don’t argue.

It’s humid and sticky out, but Jade rolls all of the windows down.

You stand on your seat and pop your head out of the sunroof, and you can just barely hear Jade’s titters over the sound of the wind. You start chuckling and then laughing and then there are tears on your cheeks, and you don’t even know when you started crying. The wind whispers in your ears and dries your tears.

_hey dave, how are you doing?_

_are you okay?_

_do you miss me?_

_i miss you._

The wind is loud. The wind wants to be heard. If you try to ignore the wind it will get louder, louder and louder and louder, until you have no choice but to listen to the things it says. Sometimes the wind talks quietly and sometimes it talks loudly, but no matter where and no matter how early or late it is the wind will always converse with anyone who will listen.

_hey, dave_

_i love you!_

You love the wind, too.


End file.
